


Satisfied Customer

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is a lawyer who decides to treat himself for his birthday by hiring an escort named Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied Customer

Charles Neal, known to his friends and colleagues as Link, was a pretty private person. The only person in the office who knew it was his birthday was his secretary, who took it upon herself to order a cake and send around a card to be signed by everyone who worked at the firm. Everyone gathered in his office for the traditional cake and singing. He smiled during the song; he genuinely appreciated the gesture from his coworkers.

When he left for the evening he received a birthday text from his brother. 

Happy Birthday big bro. Any special plans?

Link chuckled. No, I think I’m just going to go out for a drink, maybe catch a movie this weekend.

Link wasn’t the type of person to make a big deal out of things that revolved around him; birthdays, court room victories, making partner at the firm. He was very cautious about who he shared his life with, and most of the time it was easier to just keep things to himself and keep a distance from others, even his family. He hadn’t seen his North Carolina hometown in at least 10 years and had no plans to do so.

Perhaps this is why he preferred the company of escorts as opposed to entering a serious relationship. For a fee he could have the physical connection he craved without having to foster an emotional connection. In the end, all he really wanted was to get off; to blow off some steam via an occasional fuck with a handsome stranger. Afterwards he’d get dressed, drive home, and move on with life. It was the perfect arrangement.

Link slid into his car and scrolled through his contacts until he reached the number of his usual escort service. “I think I’ll have a little fun tonight. After all, it is my birthday.”

“Good evening, Mr. Neal.” A friendly female voice answered. “How can we help you this evening?”

“Good evening Margaret. Today is my birthday and I’ve decided I’d like a little company.”

“Happy Birthday! I’ll try to fix you up with someone special. Do you have any specific requests?”

“Just two: tall and submissive. Blue eyes if possible.”

“Hmmm, I think I have the perfect guy for you. His name’s Rhett. Very experienced, total sweetheart. I think you two will have a good time.”

“Sounds perfect. We can meet at my usual spot.”

Link finished making the necessary arrangements with Margaret then hung up, satisfied with his decision. He stopped by his apartment to freshen up and pack a change of clothes and a few toiletries, then headed to his usual rendezvous spot; a posh hotel where it was easy to remain anonymous in the pursuit of pleasure.

He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. He drank it thoughtfully and smiled in anticipation of the evening’s activities. Not long after he sat down, he heard a voice behind him.

“Mr. Neal?”

Link turned around and smiled. “You must be Rhett.”

“Yes I am. I’ll be your companion for the evening.”

Link let his eyes wander all over Rhett. He was tall with dirty blonde hair that he wore pushed up. His beard was trimmed to perfection, and he wore his button down shirt with the top button undone, allowing a small peek at his chest. His blue grey eyes smoldered. 

Link licked his lips. “Margaret definitely set me up with someone special tonight. Would you like a drink?”

Rhett smiled. “No thank you.”

Link finished the last of his beer. “Well then, let’s go upstairs and get started.” As they headed toward the elevator, Link walked behind Rhett in order to give himself a nice view of his ass. 

When they got to Link’s suite, Rhett sat down on the edge of the bed. “How would you like to proceed, Mr. Neal?”

Link snickered as he took off his suit jacket and began to undo his tie. “Well first of all, call me Link.” He walked over to Rhett and signaled him to lie down on the bed; Rhett quickly complied. Link then climbed on top of Rhett, straddling him, and planted a light kiss on his lips. “Second of all, I’m in charge.”

Link got up and ordered Rhett to get undressed. “Go slow. I want to watch you.”

Link sat down on the bed and watched Rhett as he carefully undid the buttons on his shirt and removed it. Next came the belt, then Rhett paused for a few moments before unzipping his pants.

“Mmmm you’re a tease. I like that.” Link said. He could feel the growing arousal in his pants. Before long, Rhett stood in front of Link, completely naked. Link stood up and let his hands wander all over the man’s chest and stomach. He stopped to tease his manhood before moving on to the thighs. “Absolutely perfect.” He muttered.

Link lay down on the bed. “Suck me off. Slowly. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Rhett knelt down between Link’s legs and undid his pants, pulling them off enough to expose his erection. He went to work kissing, stroking and teasing Link’s manhood, eventually taking his entire length into his mouth. Link groaned and allowed his hands to wander to Rhett’s head, gently tugging on his hair. “Damn, you’re good. This is exactly what I needed.”

Link felt like he was getting close so he told Rhett to stop. “Time for part two.” he said as he got up and finished undressing himself. “Lay down, on your back.” Rhett did as he was told. “Touch yourself.” Link said with a stern voice. Rhett closed his eyes and began stroking himself, moaning softly. Link watched intently; he was ready to pounce, but he decided to pace himself. He enjoyed being in control.

Link smiled as he climbed in between Rhett’s legs and took over the stroking, going slowly and first and then increasing the speed. Rhett cried out “I’m getting close.”

Link spanked Rhett and laughed. “Nope, you’re not allowed to come before me.” He made quick work of applying lube to himself and Rhett, and slowly began to insert himself. Rhett grunted and arched his back as Link hit his prostrate. Link growled as he began to move in and out of Rhett, slowly at first then gradually increasing the speed. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” Link whispered. Rhett cried out as Link switched from thrusting to grinding his hips against him. Link dug his nails into Rhett’s sides as he continued to move inside him, his sweat soaked brunette hair falling in his face. He spanked Rhett again and clawed at his chest; he felt like an animal.

“I’m gonna come.” Link said, breathing heavily. “Once I’m done then it’s your turn.” Rhett nodded, unable to speak.

Link came inside Rhett, letting out a long guttural groan as he did. “Touch yourself and don’t stop until you come.” Link barked, and Rhett obeyed. It wasn’t long before he came too, covering Link’s chest. Link wiped off some of Rhett’s come with his finger and tasted it. “Delicious.” He smirked. Rhett blushed.

Link went into the bathroom to clean himself off, and then climbed back into bed and lay down next to Rhett. He kissed him gently while playing with his chest hair. “Was this to your liking Link?” Rhett asked, smiling.

“Darling you were perfect.” Link said and kissed him again. “We may have to make this a regular thing.”

Rhett got up and began to get dressed. “So should I expect to hear from you soon?”

“Absolutely.” Link said and winked at him. “I’m a very satisfied customer and I’ll definitely be coming again.”


End file.
